Sucks to Suck
by emo-licious20
Summary: Characters are based on Dahvie Vanity (Blake Pyro) and Jayy Von Monroe(Blade Mistake). Enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

I pulled my jacket around me tighter. It was a really cold evening even though it was the middle of June. "Blake!" I heard a sexy, heavenly voice yell from behind.

"Blade," I whispered. Blade Mistake is my band mate and my best friend. He is gay, I'm not, but I'm falling in love with him. I think he needs to know.

"You look cold," he said as he stood beside me on our hotel room balcony. I hadn't noticed before but I was shivering furiously.

"I am," I nodded in agreement.

"Then why are you still out here?" he asked as he took a long drag from his newly lit cigarette.

"The view. The fresh air," I confessed. " And I couldn't sleep." This was true. The whole 'falling in love with Blade' thing has been on my mind nonstop.

"Me neither," he replied. He took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked it off the balcony. "Wanna talk?"

"Sure," Perfect, now I have to tell him.

"Good, cuz' there's something I need to tell you," he sighed as we walked back inside.

What will he say when I tell him. He would never want me. I'm too fat. And ugly. And annoying. He probably hates me and puts up with me for the sake of_ Sucks To Suck, _our band.

"Blake," he started.


	2. Chapter 2

"I…I…love you," I confessed. I love Blake, I truly do. But not the way he feels about me. Not the way he loves me like a brother. I probably just ruined our friendship. Because I love him more than anything.

He sighed. "You…you do?"

I nodded. I bit my lip with regret. "Just forget I said anything. I shouldn't have told you," I stared at the floor.

He lifted my head up by my chin. For about thirty seconds, his lips were on mine. Every couple seconds they parted with anticipation. He pulled away from the kiss. "What if I feel the same way?" he asked.

I stared at him with disbelief. His caramel brown eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room. His black and blue hair shined. "Do you?" I asked.

He nodded. "But you're…" I hesitated. _He's straight, how can he feel this way?_ I thought.

"I know, I'm all fat and ugly," he sort of whimpered.

"Blake Chance Hawthorne! Don't say that," I started. "There are three things I want you to understand. One," I kissed him gently. "You're not fat, you're fluffy. Like a cuddly teddy bear. You may look a little chubby compared to me because I look anorexic, anyways, I think fluffy-ness is sexy. Two," I kissed him again, this time with more intensity. "You are not ugly, you're beautiful. Especially without all that makeup. And three," I kissed him again. This time his lips were parted so perfectly. "I love you no matter what. Even though you're straight."

"Well, lately I've been having second thoughts about my sexuality," he added.

"Blake," I started.

"It's just, I fell in love with you. It's been this way for three years now. It kills me to see you with all those other guys. I always think 'Damn, it wouldn't have ended like that if I was him' every time you have a bad breakup, or any breakup for that matter. Blade, I love you," he interrupted. My best friend was sitting here, pouring his heart out to me and the whole time, I feel the same way about him.

He leaned over to me and kissed me with a lot of passion. I kissed him back. I love the way his soft, parted lips feel. The way his hands tickle the back of my neck when he moves them. The way his tongue traces mine. I pulled him onto my lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms were around my waist. I like it this way; us.


	3. Chapter 3

Blade loves me. He loves me the way I love him. I was on his lap, my ass barely touching his thighs, kissing him. His hands were around my neck and in my hair. Mine were around his waist and up his shirt. His soft, smooth skin felt hot beneath my cold hands.

"Brr...your...hands are...cold," he gasped between kisses. I took my hands out from underneath his _Sucks To Suck_ shirt.

He grabbed my hands and put them back where the were in the first place. "They feel good," he whispered.

I felt his hands tugging and the bottom hem of my shirt. I reached for the same hem and pulled my _Bitch Please!_ shirt up over my head. Blade smiled and did the same with his own shirt. I never really noticed it before, but he is so damn sexy without his shirt on.

We went back to making out. Blade moved me off his lap and onto the couch. He kind of pushed me backwards and I was now laying down. "Don't hate me," he whispered.

He reached for the zipper on my jeans. "Blade," I started.

"You're right," he got off of me. "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry."

"I was just going to say let's take it to the bed."

"Oh. Okay!" He stood up and tugged on my hands. I quickly got up and followed him.

"Just so you know, the neighbors are going to hate us after this," he said as I lounged sexily on the middle of the bed.

"Why?" I asked. He leaped forward and tackled me. His lips landed on mine.

"Because," he kissed my jaw line. "I'm a screamer, baby."

He reached down for my zipper again. I heard him unzip my skinnys. I felt him tear them off. He did the same with his.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked with his hands on my not-so-skinny waist.

I nodded and he got to work removing my boxers. He looked up at me and winked. My stomach did flips when he started to suck.


End file.
